


Revenant Princess

by AlicePricefieldWayHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe Wynonna Earp, Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Love, Sisters, alternative universe, wynonna earp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicePricefieldWayHaught/pseuds/AlicePricefieldWayHaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU young Nicole was adpoted by the Earps, after she lost her memories.<br/>Later when Willa was taken and Wynonna shot their father Nicole and Waverly lived with Gus.<br/>Over the last years Nicoles feelings for her sister rose moreover she started to hear a voice in her head which told her that no one wants her, that she brought misfortune to the Earps and destroyed their lives.<br/>She doesn't talk about this and she doesn't know that there are Revenants in Purgatory.<br/>But she will find out soon. When Wynonna appeared things got even stranger.<br/>Nicole has to expose the past she forgot but if this will help her understand what happend with her? Or will her past make things even worse for her and her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [send me away with the words of a love song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661423) by [officerhaughtstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/pseuds/officerhaughtstuff), [skillzyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo). 



> Hi^^,  
> this story should be WayHaught but also deal with hard feelings and ugly decisions.  
> I hope I don't screw it up becasue well I'm noob, its not so easy for me to wirte everthing in english and I'm writing this between around 11pm and 3am.  
> So I am sorry for the mistakes and I hope my mistakes will be more spelling mistakes then mistakes in the plot.  
> Well yes enough bla and stuff^^

###  I. Sweet dreams 

When Nicole opened her eyes she could feel that this day couldn't bring any good. 

Her muscles aches even when she turned her head to turn the alarm off. 

The ice cold shower erased all her thoughts like her workout did in the night before, as planed. To open the shampoo was hard because her knuckles were still swollen from hitting the punchbag over and over again. 

Even this pain was welcome by Nicole, to do workout till she was senseless. Ice cold water, pain and sometimes alcohol were nearly the only things that kept her sane, kind of. 

With a hot coffee in her hand she left the Earpland alone and drove to work. 

It was evening, she got the late shift which meant keep drunken idiots from fighting, maybe some kids trying to steal things or spray tags in the city, and at least one visit at Shorty's. 

She knew that Waverly would be there an she would love to see her again, even if she would have to see her with Champ, again. “He is loud, impolite, and the dumbest person in town. I still don't get it what she sees in him”, she muttered to herself. She took a short sip of coffee and sighted. 

“Well Waverly only sees the good sides in everyone”, she thought before she added in her thoughts _“even in you”_ , she shook her head when she heard this dark voice. “Shut up!”, she grunt to herself.

Soon she arrived without any announces and in her the hope rose that this nightshift would be over soon. 

3 cups of coffee later she got a call that there was a fight at Shorty's. 

Nicole left the police office with a little smirk on her face. Soon she could see Waverly, and she would get at least a little work to do so, till now she did just paper work which was normally not a problem but she needed something to keep her from thinking. 

She parked the police car, arranged her stetson and walked to the bar. Even on the parking lot she could hear loud voices an one of them made her smile. Waverly screamed at Champ which was totally wasted and tried to fight another drunken man. Her “Shorty's”-Shirt made her look cute, even if this was not helpful at times like this.

“Champ Hardy if you don't pull yourself together”, but she broke up when she saw Nicole who came over. 

“Hey”, Waverly smiled and for a short second she payed no attention to Champ. 

“Its just Nicole”, Champ grunt and looked pissed while he could barely stand.

“One day I'm gonne beat the shit out of you”, Nicole thought and her darker voice added _“why not today? He deserves it. Do it!”_. 

Nicole got a stabbing pain in her head and Waverly got a warned look on her face but Nicole spoke before she could ask. 

“Nice to see you Champ, as nearly every weekend.”, her sarcasm was not really the right choice to deal with a drunken guy but she couldn't stand Champ. 

“Pah you're just here to peek after Waverly”, the fluttering boy said before he smiled at her and kissed the surprised Waverly. With his full strength he kept her face way to long. 

“Champ. Stop you taste awful!”, Waverly pushed him finally away taking a deep breath. 

Champ ignored her and smiled evil at Nicole. 

“Look at her. Is that the look of a loving sister?”, he laughed and before Waverly could say something handcuffs clicked around Champs wrists. 

“Champ Hardy I have enough to come here every weekend. I arrest you till you are sober, for your own safety while hoping you will learn where your limits are.”, she said formal, ignoring his protest. 

“Bye Waverly”, she smiled short and Waverly sighted. 

“Hope I can see you next time without” she stopped for a second. “Troubling you”, she smiled sheepishly. Nicole just nod short before she left Shorty's with Champ. 

“You damn bitch!”, he shouted, trying not to loose his balance while Nicole pulled him to the car.  
“Yur just angry because I bang you sister”, he even shouted at her in the car which made her ear ache. 

“Just because they adopted you doesn't mean you are special to her”, he changed tactics to make Nicole so angry she would breakout. He knows that he touches a nerve and kept going on. 

“Since she met you she had a family. She was happy. Till you came.”, he hiccuped. “Short time after you appeared she lost her father and her sister and even her crazy sister doesn't wanted to be near her, because of you!”, he laughed and Nicoles grip on the wheel got stronger. 

Her tooth hurt because she pressed them so hard together, trying not to give in to Champ. 

Nicole's eyes filled with anger and appeared black while she took a look at Champ with her driving mirror. The drunken Boy got pale, got an ill appearance and Nicole thought that this night really couldn't get worse.

 

Rhythmical buzz waked Nicole up. After her shift Nicole had made a few hours sport so she got around three hours sleep, we she took a sleepy look at her display. 

“Wave”, she said slow and laid down again. Half of her face in her pillow and eyes closed. 

“Wow you sound dreadful”, Waverly recognized irritated. 

“I mean good morning”, she corrected fast. 

“Mh hm”, Nicole nod in her pillow well knowing that Waverly wouldn't see it. 

“Well, I think I call you later”, Waverly said after a long moment of silence. 

“What? No, its okay. What do you want?”, Nicole said trying not to yawn. 

“If your sure. Okay. I just wanted to apologize because Champ acted like a total idiot yesterday.” 

“He did act different the usual? I didn't notice.”, Nicole yawned. Damn. 

“Ha-ha. Yes I know you are not a fan”, Waverly smiled audible and infected Nicole. 

“Yup. Maybe he is not only acting like an asshole, he is an asshole.” 

“But he can be really sweet”, Waverlys sentence made Nicole make an disgusted face.  
“Well that's not what I wanted to say, not all”, Waverly added and Nicole got an inkling. 

“I wanted to ask if you want to eat breakfast together. At our old home, not that old home. You know at Gus's” she added and Nicole sighted silent. 

“We miss you, since you moved to our house we don't have much chances to see you.” Nicole turns on her back still silent. Its not like she wouldn't miss Waverly and her Gus which was a kind of mother to them over the years but she doesn't want to hurt them. 

“I have work to do”, Nicole lied finaly. 

“Your not”, Waverly can even hear over phone if she was lying. “I have called at police office, you have the nightshift. Again.”, Waverly added. 

Even when her body hurts Nicole started to walk through her room collecting clothes. 

“Not that work. Its the sink, again. It need hours till its empty again.”, at least this was not a real lie. She needs to repair the sink, but not today, this week and maybe not this life. 

“Okay then you eat breakfast with Gus and me afterwards you can sink under the sink” Nicole couldn't refuse to Waverly most times and so she sighed. “I take that as a yes. See you soon.”, Waverly told fast before she hung up. “As you say”, Nicole told the dead line monotone. 

Still with wet hair she got in her car with the open widow the head dried her hair nearly when she arrived at the house where she lived with Gus and Waverly the last years. At first there was Wynonna with them but then she left. 

 

“Hey”, Waverly jumped from her chair when she saw Nicole enter the old kitchen, while she hugged her adopted sister she realized that she hadn't seen Nicole out of her uniform in at least a month. 

“You look... awful!”, Waverly wanted to make a compliment but when she realized the dark circles around her eyes she just kept on talking. 

“Hi Nicole”, Gus waved short before she added to Waverly “You know that there is a different between being honest and being impolite, don't you?”.

Waverlys face turned light red which made Nicole smile. 

“But she is right, hadn't much sleep”, Nicole yawned and went to the table where she filled an empty cup with dark brown liquid. She ignored the steam which came up and emptied the cup in one. Gus and Waverly stared at her. 

Slowly Nicole's face turned to red when she whispered “Hot”, fast she filled her cup again, but this time with cold milk and again the cup was empty in one slug. 

“Did I ever had cold coffee?”, Gus asked irritated and drank her coffee. 

“You alright?”, Waverly ignored Gus who looked thoughtful in her cup. 

“Kind of”, Nicole smiled and took the empty seat she used to sit over the years. 

While they ate bread with marmalade the talked about easy topics and everyone knew that this will change soon. As always.

 

After a short while of silence Waverly laid her Hand on Nicole's arm and Nicole payed all of her attention to her. This was one of the casual contingencies which made her heart beat faster. 

“I'm sorry, for all what Champ did last night”, the best moment of her week was over. 

Nicole rolled here eyes. 

“How often have I told you? You are not responsible for his... character.”, she added slowly and the place where her skin missed the touch got fast cold. 

“Its not his character, not all the time”, Waverly admitted before she added “Its just that he has problems with alcohol.”

Nicole could see that even Gus rolled her dark eyes but she preferred to have another bit of her breakfast. 

“And gambling and other girls and their boyfriends”, Nicole knew that she said to much before she saw Waverlys hurt face. 

“I'm sorry how I said it, but it doesn't change the facts. You deserve better”, Nicole corrected herself fast but witch emphasis in her voice. 

Gus nodded behind Waverly still pretending that she was chewing. 

“And who?”, Waverl asked exhausted and her face went tired. Over the last years Gus and Waverly have told her many many times that Champ was not good enough for her, by now Gus doesn't want to discus this again. 

Nicole can understand her, its exhausting to talk about Champ, again. But it's for Waverly to make her happy and so she will tell her over and over again that she should send him to hell. 

“Nearly every other person in Purgatory would be better then Champ!”, Nicole didn't even realized that she was shouting when the voice in her head begun _“Go on! Tell her that you love her, that you are attracted by your best friend, your sister! Which emotion will be shown on her face? Anger, disgust, hate? It's kind of funny that the dumb ass Champ can kiss her anytime whenever he wants and you can't touch her, feared that she recognized how tainted your love for your sister is!”_

Again Nicole felt a strange headache like someone stabbed a knife in over and over again. 

She pressed her hand against this space and scream “No!”, when she felt worried gazes she said short: “Sorry, hadn't much sleep. I go.”, she dashed out of the house, hoping that some fresh air would release at least a bit of pain. 

Out of the old house she fell on the stairs still holding her head. 

_“Go one. Show them who you are. What would they do if they would now how twisted you are? That the nice Nicole you pretend to be is just a facade. Show them you anger. Show them what you can do.”_ , the dark voice disappeared when Nicole felt a soft touch on her shoulder. 

She turned her head and saw Waverly. 

Of course. 

“Hey”, her soft voice was nearly a whisper and her gentle breath made Nicole goosebumps. 

“Does you head hurt?”, tenderly she pulled a skein of red hair behind Nicole's ear so she had a better look an her face. 

“Just a little”, Nicole understated and Waverly had only heard rarely that Nicole admitted that she was in pain. 

“Sorry about the shouting and my whole behavior.” her breath was short and it seemed that her pain got worse with every word. 

“But you deserve better”, she whispered kind before Waverly's frighten face blur black and she passed out.

 

Screaming people with melting faces. 

The smell of burned flesh an and brimstone. 

Ground and walls were burned body’s in layer over each other dead but still moving. 

There were not only people there were other beings with black skin that glows and orange marks which were moving like lava above the body’s. 

These shadows started to turn around noticing Nicole stare at her with their dead red eyes. 

Nicole could fell that her skin began to melt, but she couldn't move, her melted flesh coalesced with the slowly moving and moaning ground. 

The flames burned her but they doesn't hurt her. 

She panicked, wanted to scream but she was surrounded by these black things, when Nicole stared down to her feet which were still not moving, parts of her melted skin fell of. 

Pattered on the ground, but on here arm was already new, black flash. 

_"Finally Nicole!”_ , Nicole knows this voice which burns in her ears and echos in her head. 

This voice was always there. 

In her. 

She could see that her flesh began to peel of from her shoulder were a black hand barely touched her.


	2. II  Girl is back in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little about Nicoles past, how she first met the Earp family as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took more time then I thought^^ hope the chapter it is okay ;)

### II Girl is back in town

 

“No!”, Nicole gasped dry and began to cough. “Nicole!”, Waverly cried and hugged her sister. She realized fast that Nicole was still coughing, so she gave her water. 

Nicole emptied the bottle in one and took a deep breath, the air smelled like brimstone or was that just a memory from her dream? 

“How are you? And don't you dare that you are fine!”, Waverly was a smart girl and sometimes she knows Nicole better then she would like her to. 

“Its hot”, she gasped short, her throat still felt like a desert. A single drop pealed from her lip and made his way slowly over her skin Waverly noticed. 

“Yes you are”, Waverlys voice was strange, Nicole could not say if there was a deeper meaning or not. 

“I- I mean because of- well your name and your hot. Like burning hot. You have fever!”, Waverly struggled and began to laugh short and Nicole could not resist but smile. 

“Feels like”, she touched her forehead and recognized that she was soaked and her skin was still burning. She lowered her arm and sighted at her arm thorough. Everything looked normal. 

“Do you need something?”, Waverly took Nicole's full attention and Nicole’s arm dropped on her blanked. She just realized that she was in her old room, in her old bed. 

It was rough over a year ago when she told Waverly and Gus that she would move to the old house of the Earps. Knowing that she will never be an Earp. 

Waverly had accepted her as a sister and even Gus, who would have preferred that Wynonny would have stayed and Nicole was gone, accepted her as a part of the family. 

But over the years after all what happened to Willa, Wade and then when Wynonna left them she realized that it was her. She brings misfortune. 

When the Earps found her she got nearly killed people she couldn't remember. But they had clobbered her which caused her amnesia. No one in Purgatory had known her and no one missed her, so the Earps became her family. 

 

When Nicole felt bare skin on her forehead it took her back to reality, but she nervously twitched back, reminding her dream. 

“Sorry”, Waverly took her hand back but her face was still alarmed. 

“You were spacing out and I thought your fever got higher, again”, Nicole felt guilty, she wanted to take Waverly's hand but she stopped. It was better to have a distance between them, for Waverly's sake. She pulled her hand back, halfway to Waverly, brushing some wet hair out of her own face.

“Its okay, I think. Thank you”, even smiling hurt her heated face and Waverly smiled moved. 

“No, you are ill, you don't have to thank me for taking care for my sister.”, her smile hurt in Nicole's chest. 

“We are not related”, Nicole muttered before she could stop herself. How could she say this? 

It felt like she didn't say it! 

Waverly's eyes filled with tears which began silent to run over her face. 

 

“Waverly I'm so sorry! I don't know whats wrong with me!”, seeing Waverly so much hurt, knowing that she caused this pain. At this moment Nicole just felt hate for herself, her whole existence. 

“No your right, but I've hopped that you would meanwhile acknowledge me, Gus and Wynonna, where ever she is, as your family.”, her sad smile, was even worse then her tears and Nicole felt her heart ripped out of her chest. 

“Wave”, she reached out for her but Waverly was not sitting besides her anymore. 

“I'm downstairs. Have to write Gus about your condition. She is out buying medicine. I'll be back. Later.” she left Nicole alone in her room, still with her outreached arm. 

She heard Waverly sober and footsteps slowly wandered over the floor. 

“Damn it!”, Nicole hit her head with her full straight. 

“ _Hm you'r a good big sister. You moved away so you would not hurt her. But you still do hurt her. Over and over again. Her life would be so much better if you would just disappear._ ”, the unwelcome voice chanted happily.

Nicole pressed her hands against her ears trying not to hear but she couldn't shout out what was inside her. 

“ _Did you think it was a coincidence that her family was attacked a few weeks after they took care of you?_ ” the voice laughed and Nicole pressed her hands even harder. 

“ _If you would have died that day Waverly would still have a real family!_ ”, the voice screeched inside her head got louder and louder. 

But then it broke up, like someone had turned the volume silent. 

Nicole was still trembling and it took her a few moments to get back to calmer breathing. 

 

She wandered around her old room to find something to concentrate on so she wouldn't get back to thinking and hearing that voice. 

Her legs were trembling when she reached out for her old desk. The massive wood table kept her from falling. 

Her old books she had left here were standing sorted and dusty there.

Nicole's eyes wandered over the titles which were written over the books. Most of them were crime novels from her favorite author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle but then she saw a book without title. 

A smaller light blue book with most sights of using. 

Without a second thought she took her old diary, went back to bed and stared at the cover she has seen thousands of times. 

One of her first memoirs was a doctor who gave it to her “From now on you will write everyday a report what happened. We are confident that you will get you memories back, diaries have helped many people.” he said but Nicole never remembered more then her name. 

Nicole Haught. 

 

She opened it slowly and on the first page was a profile template.

 

\---

  
My name is Nicole Haught  
I am___________years old  
I was born_____________in________________  
My parents are_____________  


\---

 

 

Nicole sighted like she did years ago while she was sitting before this book unable do get more words on his page. She paused just a moment then she started to read the first entry.

 

 

\---

  


 

My name is Nicole Haught and the doc told me that this could help me to get my memories back.

I woke up in a hospital, surrounded by machines and afraid faces I didn't know. 

I screamed an wanted to hide but my whole body hurt and I realized that I was covered with bandages. They've asked many questions but every time I tried my head hurts even worse and these damn word just wouldn't come. 

I still have a feeling that they are there, but locked somewhere. 

They made tests with my brain and asked me questions I couldn't understand with word that sound scary. 

After a while I stopped talking, not that I had something to say. It hasn't made any difference.

When they left the room I was alone with the silence and I cried.  
Without knowing what I should do. 

“You ok?”, a voice said, I nearly overheard it, and I couldn't see someone. I was sitting in a old hospital bed with a beeping machine besides and a empty table on the other side of my bed. 

But finally there were two small eyes staring at me from the end of my bed. And then they moved downwards. This small person muttered something which sounded like “too short” before these eyes appeared again. 

 

“No”, I cried an while my eyes were closed I could hear wary steps come near. 

“I've lost my memories. I just know my name. This emptiness is like hell!”, my tears didn't stop and then there was hand on my head. “You are not alone”, the small girl said and smiled at me.  


\---

 

 

Nicole closed her diary after some tears made their way the old paper. This book took her crying silent since her first day in her new life. 

At times like this Nicole realized that this loneliness had never let her go, it was always there icing her heart, keeping her from contact with others. But his cold grip was a bit relaxed since Waverly sneaked in her room and comforted a stranger without hesitating. 

With back of her hand she wiped away her tears and opened the book again, she had red it a few times over the years. Still hoping to find something, a hint what happened to her and maybe a reason why she was who she was. 

She had no problems to find the line she red last because every time she red it new tears underlined it.

 

 

\---

  


“Waverly!”, a angry man came in my room and pulled her rough away. “Haven't I told you to stay by you sisters side?”, the scary man said angry. “But she was crying. And alone”, the small girl, Waverly(?), said.

She was younger then me, and she must have climbed on the bed to pat me. 

She suck on her thumb and pointed at me. 

Behind the man two other girls came in my room. They were older as Waverly. For a few minutes the talked all hay-wired, but finally they went silent and the more and more relaxed man cam to my bed. 

He shook my hand, while he introduced himself. It felt strange that an adult gave me his hand. He told me that I could call him Mr Earp then he told me the names of his daughters. I can remind that the cute small girls name is Waverly, and the others do also begin with a W but I can't remind it clearly. 

That was so much for one day. 

Never mind he told me that they would take care of me till they would find my family. 

All of them smiled at me. 

Strange people.  


\---

 

 

Nicole laughed when she red the last line from her first diary entry. 

When she thought about the first time she met this chaotic lovely family she just had to smile, even when she couldn't suppress that she just had such a short time with them, all together. 

She would never forget that Waverly had worn a light blue blouse with some flowers on it and her cute pigtails which she had over her ears. 

Wynonna had worn an jeans and a dark top, she had an argument with Willa who of them should have watched out for Waverly. 

Even at this young age Wynonna seemed already like a troublemaker and Willa, with her white dress, had looked just like a typical older sister. Like a child which had to take care of others just like an adult but her face was way to seriously for a child. As if she had already seen terrbible things. 

All of them together, including Mr Earp and his red lumberjack shirt, made such an contrast to doctors and nurses. 

These with their white clothes and specialist terms were so cold as Nicole felt inside but only a few moments with this family made her realize that there will be more in this world.  


 

Warmth.

 

 

Reminding all the old times Nicole fell asleep. 

It was the first time since at least a month that she didn't had to be physical exhausted or drunken to fall asleep. She wasn't dreaming, no good ones no bad ones, she just slept with a warm feeling inside of her.

When Nicole woke up she just recognized that she had slept without planing it. 

Her sleepy eyes wandered around her well known room, till she found Waverly. The girl was sitting on an old chair, her arms on the blanked and on top with her sleeping head. 

At this time Nicole felt like she was at home. 

With a little smile on her lips she took gently a flick of Waverly's light brown hair behind her ear.  
Waverly chuckled and opened her green eyes, which found immediately Nicole's. 

“Sorry”, Nicole admitted after a long moment of silence. 

“I forgot how ticklish you are”, she smiled and Waverly stretched her arms out, but she didn't move any further. “No this little nap was not planned” she yawned and let her face fall back to the mattress. 

“How are you?”, she asked in the bed and yawned again. 

“Better. My headache is gone and I think that my temperature is back to normal.” 

Waverly lifted her thumb as sign. When she sit straight up her hair was a mess and Nicole tried not to laugh out loud. 

“Your face is red. Maybe you got still a fever.”, she said to herself and placed her hand on Nicole's forehead. 

“Normal temperature”, they both said at the same time, the same way Gus had said it when she took care of them as children. They both smiled and Waverly asked “How about dinner?” 

“Dinner?” the blue sky had changed to a nearly black color Nicole just realized. 

“I have to go to work!”, Nicole jumped out of her bed and tossed the blanked over Waverly. “Hey!” the brunet complained before she grabbed Nicole's shirt right before she could left the room. 

“Relax, you had a high fever today. And Gus called Nedley” Waverly cleared her throat before she said “Okay we hope she will get well soon. And tell her that she should cure completely before she comes back. I don't want one of my best deputies worn out.” Waverly's Nedley imitation was awful but Nicole said “Sounds like him”, happy about the ambiguity of her words. 

Waverly just smiled at her. 

 

“I can hear you both up there. Dinner is ready”, Gus voice echoed trough the house and both girls went to the kitchen still smiling. 

Before the could eat Gus gave Nicole a lecture about being ill and not telling till things are worse.

From the corner of her eye Nicole could see Waverly nodding behind Gus. 

While the three women ate potatoes with many vegetables, Gus wanted to make sure that Nicole has enough vitamins and minerals, the older lady told them what have happened over the day in town. 

When she brought the medicine she had met a few people which told her minor stories what happened in Purgatory. 

Nicole spaced out mental, and realized that she really hadn't much healthy food lately. Maybe she got just a strange kind of flue or some other disease which caused her condition. 

“And all of them wished you to get well sone. These crawlers.”, Gus finished her narration and stabbed some peas with her fork.

 

“Seems like I haven't missed much”, this familiar but unexpected voice terrified them for a moment of shock and Waverly, which was a moment ago sitting among Gus and Nicole, jumped up her chair and starred behind Nicole. 

The redheads eyes wandered over Gus shocked face to Waverly, which looked angry, happy, feared and surprised at the same time. 

“Wynonna!” Waver ran to her older sister and hugged her with all her strength, which was way more then she looked like. 

“Uf, hey baby sis” Wynonna smiled breathless. Her eyes shined full of joy when she laid her arms on her sisters back and pressed the shorter girl even further to her. 

The sound of shed tears war absorbed by Wynonna's leather jacket. 

Gus smiled when she saw the Earp sister reunion and walked over to them. 

Nicole had ambivalent feelings but she swallowed her anger and stepped further with a light smile on her face. 

In all her years in Purgatory she never understood how the residents could not like this rebel.

Waverly released Wynonna, who was heavy breathing while her younger sister asked her all the questions that crossed her mind. “Where were you? What have you done? How is the world outside Purgatory? Why haven't you send more letters? How did you came back and why?”, Waverly's face got red because she was so excited that she didn't took a single breath while asking all these questions. 

“Waverly just let her come in” Gus smirked and went to Wynonna for a hug. “Good to see you girl.” “It's good to be here.” Wynonna breathed in Gus's gray her before they parted. 

“Hey Wynonna” Nicole smiled and hugged the black sheep likewise. 

“Nicole you've grown”, Wynonna smiled and took a look over her adopted sister. Her face went back to Waverly and she said further “And Waverly you... look great”, everyone laughed, just Waverly crossed her arms for her chest and protested “Hey I might be not have grown like Nicole but I did grow too.” she sulked and Wynonna pulled her in another hug. 

“Yes. I'm sure you did.”, Wynonna said sarcastic while she pad Waverly's hair.

“Are you hungry?” Gus asked before Waverly could protest again. Wynonna's stomach answered for her and Gus smiled, while she already placed another dish. 

“Maybe you got some liquid nourishment too?” Wynonna asked Gus while she walked to the old wooden table. “You can have a beer, you should taste the food not the alcohol child” Gus told her while Wynonna took a cold bottle from the fridge before she went straight to her plate. 

While they ate Wynonna told some stories about places she had been and people she had met. “It was like holiday, I could met people without being known as Wynonna Earp”, she accentuated her last name before she told any further “I was just Wynonna.” 

Waverly's face was hard to read and Nicole thought that she would keep an eye on her. 

When Wynonna had answered Waverly's questions more or less precise Wynonna stopped talking. The last, unanswered, question was why she has come back. 

Wynonna looked quiet unsure over the other faces and Nicole mentioned that Wynonna's gaze stopped longer on her then the others. 

Waverly sighted from Wynonna to Nicole before she resigned “Well doesn't mater. You are back and that is all that matters. It's late and I think we could discus everything else the next days. I mean we have enough time”, Waverly smiled her cute childish smile. 

“Ur right.”; Wynonna yawned while she stretched her arms like a cat. “I think it's time for me to meet the old House again. Hope there are no wild animals or squatters.”, Wynonna laughed but the others just smiled clumsy. 

“Yes and no. I life there.” Nicole explained and Wynonna seemed irritated. 

“You life in the old Earp house alone? And Waverly?”, Waverly got a sad look and nodded in the direction of the stairs. 

“Really? Hm you two were so close, never thought you would life separated.”Wynonna thought loud.  
After a short while of awkward silence Wynonna meant “Whatever. I am sleepy and I don't wanna plan to much now. I drive with my bike.” she stretched again before she headed to the door. 

“I come with you. House is quite chaotic, didn't expect someone to go there.” normally Nicole was tidy but she had other problems. 

“Okay you two are heading home now and tomorrow I'll move there too”, Waverly determined with a smile.

Nicole just realized that she had two reasons for moving and leave Waverly by Gus. Her scary negative thoughts with this familiar voice which sounded much like her own but distorted was just one aspect. The other aspect was that she had noticed years ago that her love for Waverly wasn't the love of a sister. And Nicole was aware that there would be the day when she couldn't resist her raising feelings anymore. Parts of her wished for that day but Nicole wouldn't dare to hurt Waverly.

If she would loose her there wouldn't be much left in her life. She was not sure which of this reasons were worse but the possibility to move together with Waverly filled her with fear. 

But still her heart was racing like it wanted to escape her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that was .. well much text I think. What do you think? Is the chapter ok or did I screw it up? And is the length okay or is it this way... to much? I mean I could try to write shorter chapters if you guys want me to.  
> pro: -it would be faster(?) cons: - more cliffhanger potencial - less content


	3. III Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Wynonna and Nicole living together again starts rough.

### III Home sweet home

 

“Sounds good. Just go everyone. And no, I will not be lonely in my huge house I got for myself. Thank you for minding me.” Gus said sarcastic, with a smile.

The women laughed and the relaxed atmosphere filled the old house. 

They dismissed each other and Waverly hugged her sister like she would fear that Wynonna would left her alone if she would let her leather jacket go.

“Hey, its not like I'm leaving town. We will meet tomorrow. I promise.” Wynonna pad her sisters head again and tousled her brown hair.

Waverly nodded still Wynonna's jacket in her grip.

“You buy breakfast.” Waverly told Wynonna with serious eyes which fixed Wynonna's.

“Hm? Well not sure why-” Wynonna started but Waverly's gaze made her sigh. 

“Yes. Ok. Why not?” she cave in and immediately her sisters face got a soft smile and she released her grip finally.

Waverly smiled like she hadn't the last years made Nicole happy.

“ _Stop lying to yourself dumb kid. I know what you feel, it its not joy._ ” Nicole tried to ignore what she heard. 

“ _This is what real love between siblings should look like. And yes you are right your beloved Waverly was never this happy about you being there._ ”

Her stomach cramped and every inch of her wanted to leave. Move on.

“Ok, well we should go.” Nicole went already to the exit hoping that some fresh air would help.

“I know that you are planning to go to work tomorrow. And I know that I can't stop you, but please don't overexert you.” Waverly smiled at her and this was all Nicole needed to forget her pain, her feelings, everything.

“Sure” she smiled back and both of them ignored Wynonna's confused glimpse.

“What are they talking about?” Wynonna asked stretched and Gus answered short “Nicole got a high fever today.” “Oh. Okay that's shit.” Wynonna nodded before she caught up with Nicole.

“I think we should go” Wynonna told Nicole and her hand on Nicole's shoulder made her release her eyes from Waverly's. “Yes, right” Nicole told short and gave a short wave before she followed Wynonna into the cold air. 

Waverly was left and the silence which came up made her feel lonely.

 

Wynonna made her way to her motorcycle where she had placed her backpack. All she needed fits in this small bag.

“When you will leave this hell of a town you will not need a bag.” this laughing voice made her mad but she tried not to think about it. Trying not to give it the satisfaction.

“See you at home” Wynonna smiled before she kicked her black bike. It looks like there were some flames printed over the fuel tank which formed the words “Touch and Die”. Wynonna left while Nicole just started her car and followed her.

The cold air couldn't cool Nicole down.

 

Wynonna arrived just seconds before Nicole passed the Earp mailbox.

“That brings back some memories” Wynonna told to herself and Nicole got the feeling that Wynonna would love to throw a rock through a window.

“So what kind of job do you have? I mean when you were younger you always said that you wanted to be a cop.” Wynonna laughed when Nicole walked beside and small clouds made their way to the sky.

“I'm an officer.” Nicole told emotionless and Wynonna stared at the redhead.

“You'r shitting me right?” Wynonna said appalled and stared at Nicole. “I mean I carved in nearly every table at school ACAB. And at home.” she laughed but she couldn't relax the atmosphere so easily. 

“No I'm not. Not everyone flees when problems come up Wynonna.” Nicole walked to the old wooden house. 

“Oh I hope there is alcohol in this house!” Wynonna said loud to herself before she walked over the threshold.

 

This night Nicole had tried to sleep for two hours before she started to thrash her punching bag.  
Over and over she hit it and welcomed the pain in her hands. 

She woke up lying on the floor between her patched punching bag and her bed. Her limb body hurt when she dragged it to her nightstand. The bright display of her clock showed her that it was 3 O’clock. She had slept 20 minutes. With a sigh she postponed it on the table and let her exhausted body fall in her bed hoping that she could at least sleep one or two hours. 

An hour later she stared in one of her detective novels, she couldn't even say what the title was although she had read all of her books countless times. 

The bright light hurt her stressed eyes and she got problems to see things clear. Her body felt hot and cold the same time. She hoped, prayed, that what ever was wrong with her would get better.

She could hear the church clock ring and she known that it was 6 O'clock when she came back from jogging. Her lungs hurt like they couldn't stand the air anymore and again she fell with sport clothes dead tired in her bed. Her face was covered in her pillow and it was hard to breath but she couldn't move anymore.

Nothing helped her to sleep she had tried every trick that she could find in the internet.

She took Valerian, had listened to music or ocean sounds, she even counted sheep’s like a child but it was like her body resisted to sleep.

Its not like she wouldn't get sleepy she just couldn't find calmness her body felt the whole day stressed like she would expect some really bad things to happen so she had to run.

When there was a quiet moment her brain wouldn't stop from thinking about problems and the voice she couldn't defy explanation started.

When she had luck and could fall asleep she often dreamed strange and irritating stuff. Sometimes her dreams begin normal so she doesn't realize that she is dreaming but then things start to change, faces distorted and from this point on she hast no control over her body like she was a marionette. 

Nicole couldn't remind how all of this started if she had started to sleep less or if she first started to hear this voice but she knew that things would end up really bad if nothing changed.

 

After two hours waiting for a bit sleep and three cups of coffee she came back from buying food. Deep in her shopping bags whiskey bottles hit clanking against each other.

“Wow that sounds familiar. Breakfast?” Nicole nearly dropped the bags when she saw Wynonna in shorts and a top chilling on the couch with a coffee cup in hands.

“God you scared me” Nicole said breathless and cared the purchases in the kitchen. 

“Why are you awake?” she asked without facing Wynonna.  
“Well maybe I would be still in my old musty bed if someone wouldn't be so damn loud all night. I mean what did you do? I know its forbidden to talk about the fight club but was there a meeting in your room?”

“What? No. Just did some sports.” Nicole explained while she tried to cover the whiskey so Wynonna wouldn't see it.

“At night?” Wynonna yawned but she still sound pissed.

“It's because of my switching shifts my biorhythm has still some problems” Nicole improved and it was written all over Wynonna's face that she didn't buy it.

“Yeah as you say. But could you pls be less loud Mr Durden?” Wynonna emptied her cup and came in the kitchen just the moment when Nicole closed the cupboard under the sink where she but the bottles. 

“Of Course I just forgot that I was not alone here anymore.” Wynonna still had a skeptical look on her face when she hummed “Hm Mh” and went back upstairs before she shut her door loud.

 

Nicole started to clean up the house. Its note like is was a huge mess, it was okay for her but when they were going to life together here again everyone should be comfortable. Well not like Wynonna would care if some dish was in the sink or that shirts were scattered over the floor but Waverly would feel uneasy about it.

“Waverly was going to live here with me and Wynonna. All of us together under the same roof. Again.” Nicole said to herself preparing for the inevitable. A small part of her couldn't wait living with them again.

“ _Yes and keep in mind what happened last time you were living together. How long will it take till Wynonna or Waverly get hurt?_ ” the voice hurt her again and Nicole's grip pressed so hard against the broom in her hand the the wood creaked.

It is not like Nicole never thought about getting professional help, but every time she consider to go to a doctor she saw herself in a psychiatric ward. And when she would be locked up she would be alone with the voice. Moreover the sad face Waverly made in her imagination being left alone hurt Nicole more then her own pain. 

“ _First: as if **this** would help you. You can't escape me I am you!” the voice laughed and Nicole felt dizzy. She leaned against the couch when the voice said further “And second: You are not a martyr. You are just feared about the unpreventable but I'm looking forward to it. When you give in to your anger this city will burn!_ ” immediately Nicole saw Purgatory in flames, people scream in fear and pain and there was Waverly. Covered in blood and surrounded by flames. “Why did you do this?” she whimpered and tears mixed with blood before hellfire burned her away till nothing was left besides her scream which echoed through the bright night.

Nicole wanted to shout but no words came. Hot tears peeled down her cheek and drip on the floor.  
Her shivering fingers dropped the broom loud on the floor and she let her self fall on the couch. It took her some minutes to calm herself down. This was the first time she had such a day dream and Waverly's face feared her to death.

“Why can't I live a normal happy life? Why is all this shit happening to me?” she cried faltered in her sleeve and she added before the voice could say it “You bring misfortune to others and to yourself. Like you are in love with you sister. My twisted disgusting love for Waverly is my burden, my punishment for all I have done.” Even under the fabric she could feel her eyes burning when she just laid there waiting for her to calm down.

She finally took a deep breath before she went to kitchen and poured some whiskey in her cup. Nicole emptied the cup in one and reinfuse. The logical part of her knows well that this wouldn't help her for long but analytic Nicole died down more and more.

 

Wynonna appeared downstairs, now in her skinny jeans, top and her leather jacket. Nicole had totally forgotten that she was here and she put her cup in the sink. After she had added some water against the smell she walked trough the kitchen.

“Well then I'm going to eat with Wave. See you later” Wynonna waved to Nicole and nearly left the house when Nicole said “Do you have a minute?” and Wynonna turned around. “Well if I would immediately go I would be just in time.” she made a short break and rolled with her eyes before she added “But Waverly wouldn't expect me to be in time so why not.” she walked back to Nicole.

“So what is it that can't wait?” Wynonna placed herself on the couch and Nicole sunk in the chair. 

“Don't hurt her again.” was all Nicole said and Wynonna starred irritated at her waiting fore more.

“What?” she asked finally amused but Nicole's hard face made her stop smiling.

“Waverly. Don't hurt her again. Or I am gone hurt you.” she said calm and tried hard not to show any emotions.

Wynonna's gaze wandered around the living room speechless like she was searching for hidden cameras. “Of course I will not hurt her. She is my beloved sister.. What is this all about?” raising anger was shown on her face. 

“How long are you staying in Purgatory?” Nicole asked like a robot and Wynonna felt that there was something wrong. 

“No idea. What is this all about? Why should I hurt Waverly? I would never” but Nicole interrupted her “You did. When you left. Did you know that it took nearly a month before she had said a word after your left?” her knuckles got white when her hands balled to fits. She crossed her arms to hide her anger.

“No I” Wynonna began but Nicole interrupted again “Or that she was crying all nights? That she had nightmares?” she asked further. All her anger all her hate she felt for herself released itself against Wynonna. She just wanted to tell Wynonna not to hurt Waverly again but now Nicole simmered with rage.

“Her father. Dead. Her sister. Dead. And her other sister left her alone. You just disappeared at night, before we have found you note we thought that you were kidnapped!” without she knew Nicole was on her legs and stared down to Wynonna. “Ah and you note ' Can't stand it anymore. Bye.' Wow this was a real masterpiece of shit!” Nicole screamed and Wynonna started to defeat herself. “I know what I've done wasn't right. But you have no idea how I felt!” just the small table was between them and they shouted at each other more and more. All their anger and fear which they had over the years was released at once.

“Don't tell me how I should treat my sister, freak!”, was the last what Wynonna shouted before she kicked the door open and left Nicole heavy breathing alone.

“ _Ten of ten assholepoint for you!_ ”, the voice laughed and added “ _And the sister of the year award goes to..._ ” while Nicole stared stunned still at the door.

What happened to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the feeling that it was again much about nothing...  
> well there will be more Waverly in the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading ;)


	4. IV Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is less sinister. Most time it's just talk between sisters. Just Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna.

### IV Teatime

“You are here to kick some revenant asses don't you?” Waverly said after a short greeting to her sister with a smile. 

“Hi baby sis. Well yea kind of but also because of you. And first let me say that I'm sorry” Wynonna warped her hands around her hot coffee. 

“For what?” the younger girl asked careful when Wynonna apologized it has to be something really big. 

“For leaving you without a word” she bit her tongue before she could say “and shouting daddy”.

Waverly's face showed some pain when she said “Yes you left and I was really really and I mean really angry about you, but I can understand why you left Purgatory. Left me.”she added short before she bit in her croissant. 

“I- I just couldn't stay here I-” Wynonna stutter but she stopped when Waverly's small warm hand placed on her arm. 

“Its okay. Past is past.” the smart Earp smiled and Wynonna told in her cup “tell that officer hothead.” 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked curious her green eyes fixed on her sister. 

“We had a heated conversation this morning. About my elopement. I mean she shouted at me. _She_ shouted at _me_!” Wynonna stretched the words while she realized that she was too loud. 

When she was honest with herself she never thought that the shy Nicole could even be so noisy.

“Okay Wynonna what have you done to anger her?” Waverly rolled her eyes and laughed amused.

“No! I didn't did anything, this time. Really. We started a normal conversation but then the mood changed fast and it looks like here eyes changed color. Just a little.” she realized it just when her she spoken the words. 

“Her eyes seemed darker?” Waverly asked now with a more serious look. 

“Yes.” Wynonna nodded and Waverly's face got thoughtful. 

“If seen this before. I'm not sure what it is I just know there is something wrong with her but she doesn't talk to me. There is a distance, not just that she moved, its like she shut me out.” Waverly's eyes glared when she thought about it. 

“We're gonne keep an eye on her, but I think when the three of us will live together this gap will be closed in no time again.” the older girl pat her sisters hair again and got a played mad glare for it. 

The atmosphere got lighter when they got back to the revenant topic.

 

“So your birthday is tomorrow and you came back to break the curse.” Waverly observed playing with her spoon in her cup. 

“Yup.” Wynonna nod and Waverly teased her sister “Hm doesn't sound like you. Be honest you just came back so you would get birthday presents!” Waverly smiled and her big sister got a wide grin over her face.

“What me? Never!” Wynonna laughed before she added “Do you have a present for me?”

“You will see tomorrow if or if not.” Waverly used all her self control for her pokerface. 

She brought Wynonna months ago with Gus and Nicole her first motorcycle back which Wynonna had crashed after a month. But it was the best month in her fucking live, Wynonna has told them every time with a sad face. It was not hard to buy it back but the reconstruction of the destroyed was hard work.

“You're a god damn meany” Wynonna cried and ate the last bit of Waverly's croissant before she could react. 

“punishment” she smiled and wiped away the marmalade which was left on her lip.

After a deep childish sigh Waverly's face got more mature as her sister wished her baby sis to be. 

“Back to business. What do you do about the revenants? I mean do you have a plan or” she paused short “do you just want to go to them and shoot them like some” she tried not to sound too negative when she said finally “crazy chick with a gun?”

“Well I thought shooting them in their damn hell faced sounds good. I thought already about some badass slogans like 'Yippie-Ka-Yeah, Motherfucker!', 'Hasta la vista asshole!' or 'one way ticket bitch!' ” Wynonna smiled proud of herself while she shoot with her fingers an imaginary revenant in the face while she added “Boom!”.

“Wow you really did thought about this don't you?” Waverly asked concerned that her sister took more time to find a cool motto then planing how she would finish the revenants.

“Do you even know what 'Hasta la vista' ment?” Waverly asked while she massaged her temporal.

“Something like... Uf... Thank you for reminding me that I hate Spanish. Mille grazie to misses 'Wynonna pay attention! Wynonna where is your homework?'. Okay no Spanish motto for me.”  
Wynonna thought loud and Wavery's head hit nearly the table dismayed. 

“muchas gracias”, she told the table and her sister looked even more confused.

“What?”, the brave badass sister with the attention deficit asked.

“Mille grazie is Italian. Muchas gracias is Spanish.” Waverly loved her sister more then anything else but sometimes she was really nerve wrecking.

“Hm. Well it could be that you are right” Waverly interrupted her sister “Could be?” she asked loud but Wynonna said further without paying attention to her “There was this cute exchange student and I've learned more from him in a month then in Spanish class the whole year.” Wynonna smiled while she remembered the tanned boy with his hot accent and his cute brown eyes. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly plunked her cup on the old table. 

“Could be please come back to the part where you have no plan how you'll face the revenants?” the last time she was this frustrated when Champ wanted to go to Shorty's, at valentines day.

“No.” Wynonna said now calm and without her smile.

“Please not. This is my last day I can at least try to pretend to be normal. Not someone cursed.  
So please can we just be two normal sisters eating breakfast, talking about boys and other normal stuff?” Wynonna being this serious got Waverly goosebumps. 

She thought a moment before she asked her cursed older sister “So was there a guy in your life out of Purgatory?” Wynonna took a deep breath before she started the most normally talk she ever had with her sister.

 

“Hey Haughthead, get in your Haughtmobil and come to Gus. Don't you think you can welsh. Well I could understand if you were trying. Do you want to guess how many removal crates one person can fill with BOOKS? Hint you don't want to know!” Nicole red the message on her display loud and she couldn't resist the upcoming smile.

After all she blamed Wynonna she just acted normal. Maybe Nicole should at least try to act normal too.

It was nearly easy to write back to Wynonna “Smart brains need input and your sister is the smartest person I know” she send it before she realized that she wanted to write more.

Immediately her phone buzzed in her hand again. “Not my sister. Our sister. Sorry for what if said before. I think we both got too much haught blooded.” Nicole red and she couldn't believe that Wynonna apologized to her. She was wrong, not Wynonna. 

She wrote back when the next message arrived already on her display. “Just make some brum brum its really funny to see Waverly trying to lift so many books at once. Shit she saw me writing. Hm normally I should run now but thanks to her books she is busy.” Nicole red and deleted her SMS draft.

When she arrived she would properly apologize to Wynonna.

 

“How the hell could all this books fit in your room?” Wynonna asked while she put the next box down. Her hands already hurts when she placed it besides the others. 

“There is no need for magic when you tidy up all your stuff.” Waverly rolled her eyes when she gave her sister a tea.

“Ugh!” Wynonna grumbled after she took a short sip.

“This tastes... healthy!” Wynonna said with a disgusted face. 

“It is. There are some herbs which ware very healthy. And some lemon against the bitterness.” Waverly brought her empty cup back in the kitchen while Wynonna pour the tea out of the window.

 

“Hey” Nicole waved short it felt like she interrupted some sister-time the Earp girls just had.

Wynonna smiled at her but soon her smile got devilish. 

“Nicole is here and she said she want one cup of your tasty tea too!” Wynonna shouted through the house. Nicole knows Waverly's teas. Very healthy but her favorite waitress was the only one that could drink it without making a grimace.

“Well Wynonna just emptied her cup and told me how lovely it tastes and that she would be the gladdest sister in the world if she could drink your tea _all day long_!” Nicole shouted also and Wynonna's face got pale as the snow which began to fall outside.

“Well played Haught, well played” Wynonna grin while Waverly came back with a cup for Nicole and a full teapot. 

 

It took more then an hour till all boxes were in the old wooden house. 

Waverly got three times more books then clothes and other stuff together.

Wynonna laid all over the couch even with her biker boots while Nicole sat on the floor leaning against the sofa. 

“I thought you as an arm of law would be fitter” Wynonna snored in the old fabric and taped Nicole's shoulder with her shoe without looking. 

“I am. Just worn out because I slept bad.” Nicole yawned while she pushed Wynonna's leg back.

“Hm sounds coherent. I've heard you” Wynonna nod half asleep. 

“I'm sorry. And I am really really _really_ sorry for freaking out before. I just got so” Nicole paused but her brain resisted to bring out a better word then “angry”.

“Is okay. You were right. I hurt her. And I will never hurt her again. So are we even?” 

Nicole smiled happy and nod while she dodged Wynonna's boot again, before she put it back again.

“But I'll kick your ass if you shout at me again like this” both of them avoided to move.

“If I shout at you, you kick my ass. If you hurt Waverly I kick your ass. Deal?” Nicole submitted short. “Hm-mh” was all Wynonna did in response before Waverly came back from the kitchen with sandwiches.

“So here we are again” Waverly smiled while she placed the plate on the table and sat besides Nicole, placing her head on her shoulder.

If happiness could kill Nicole would be in huge danger.

She forgot the voice, her nightmares, her exhausted body. Everything relevant which really matters was here and she grin while she placed her head on Waverly's.

The small brunet breathed slowly and Nicole could feel her heartbeat like it was her own.

 

“Nicole wants some tea” Wynonna giggled when Nicole hit her top -shelf -butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this cahpter is shorter _sorry_ , but I like it its like a little holliday from the negative stuff.  
> What do you prefer? More gloomy chapters or should they be more funny or mixed?  
> I have my little fun both ways but to be honest writing about Nicole being alone and hurt does hurt me too.
> 
> So I would love to read what you think ;)

**Author's Note:**

> #### (THIS IS NOT A JUST ONE CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE I'M JUST NEW AND AN IDIOT!!)
> 
> Okay
> 
> possibility a) you jumped to the end to see how long this boring story is. or  
> possibility b) you have red it, congratulation^^
> 
> I know, I know cliffhanger but I just wanted to ad this last scene because well I kind of like it (?)  
> I mean I know what will come next ;p (yes this is the right way to make everyone hate you. Good work. Idiot -.-)
> 
> Ok short: I = noob, you = reader ~ write a comment if you want


End file.
